005 (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original notes for the storyline or to what is seen in the OVA incarnation. "Geronimo Jr." '(ジェロニモ·ジュニア Jeronimo Junia''), aka '''005, was a Native American gas station attendant that was captured by Black Ghost for their Cyborg Astronaut Project (C.A.P.), a cover for their plans of world domination. Already tall and strong, he was remodeled further into an invulnerable powerhouse with armored skin. As with the other characters in this final arc, "Geronimo" is not his actual name but he is referred to by it for convenience. Appearance As with his usual depictions, Geronimo is the tallest of the team and has the most muscular build of all the cyborgs. He is dark-skinned, and wears his hair in a flat-topped mohawk. He has red tribal markings on his face. His 00 Cyborg uniform in this continuity is "samurai blue"-colored, with a red scarf. Personality Geronimo is a quiet and pragmatic man, not speaking very often when amongst the team. He is characterized by his great pride in his heritage, which left him to seek out his gas station job when he became disillusioned by the greed and corruption that he experienced in his reservtion. He feels strongly against the destruction of nature and against poaching, and took up his Amazon rainforest protection job in hopes of saving its ecosystem. Abilities His enhanced skin enables him to fend off bursting shells from artillery fire, and his increased strength is enough to demolish tanks. Unfortunately, these enhancements could not hold up against the demons in Tokyo, who overpowered him easily. After being upgraded by Dr. Gilmore, and then by Ivan's ESP, his strength increased exponentially to where he wouldn't even have to make contact with a target to defeat them. History Having left his reservation due to corruption, Geronimo struggled with finding a home and job until he managed to get work at a gas station. But one fateful day, he discovered a white man attempting to steal gasoline, and got into a fight with the thief. The undercover Black Ghost agents witnessed this, and decided that Geronimo would be their fifth prototype subject. By 2011, Black Ghost had been believed to have been defeated and Geronimo had since retired to work in the Amazon rainforest, befriending a younger man that he nicknamed "Mickey" (due to his Mickey Mouse-like voice). When Mickey went missing and was believed dead, with his severed arm being found in a boat, Geronimo took it upon himself to find the mysterious group named "Mankind" who had apparently killed him and who had been poaching in the rainforest. He managed to foil a group of poachers, but then got dragged into a greater mystery, where women of the Amazon tribe were hanging themselves apparently due to the wrath of their God due to Mankind robbing a temple. Geronimo fought against more poachers, but was knocked out by a mysterious assailant who turned out to be Mickey, missing an arm. He then discovered that Mickey had been possessed by one of the Amazonian gods, who stated that their mission was to wipe out humanity. Geronimo refused to join Mickey, and would have been burnt to death if it weren't for the intervention of the spirits of nature, who redirected the flames to Mickey's body instead. The god Kulkulcan then emerged, warning Geronimo that there was more ahead for him. After reuniting with the rest of the 00 Cyborg Team in Tokyo, Geronimo attempted to protect civilians from the oncoming disasters but was ambushed by oni, who proceeded to shred up his skin. He was teleported away from the carnage via Ivan's powers, but would have to be repaired and upgraded by Dr. Gilmore, with him finding that his sewn-up skin looked somewhat like "Frankenstein". When peace in Tokyo was seemingly restored, Geronimo returned to the Amazon rainforest, but found himself driven into a rage and destroying the trees and wildlife. Ivan managed to stop his rampage via reminding him of his true purpose, and urged him to search within himself to gain new esper powers to fight the Gods. He reunited with Jet and Pyunma in preparation for their fight against the Gods, only for Pyunma to be abducted by an angel and pulled away into a warp hole. Geronimo and Jet then witnessed the ground opening, unleashing the army of Gods. In the final battle against the Gods, Geronimo had his right leg ripped off, and was then burnt by death lasers. Upon his demise, his body was sucked up into a portal by the "spirits of Earth" and vanished. In the epilogue set on the "World of Light", a human Geronimo was seen on the beach, conversing with Albert. Notes *As with the backstory for Albert, Geronimo's full origin did not make it into the pages of the Club Sunday manga, and was only told in the light novels. His origin was directly sourced from Ishinomori's notes, along with the bulk of his story, though the later additions to the arc were new material written by Joe Onodera. Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters